


If you have the time

by HelpingHanikan



Series: Reader one-shots [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All info came from google, Do New Yorkers say Soda or Pop?, F/M, Fluff, Fun Reader, Gen, I have never been to New York, M/M, Mini-date, New York scares me, Nice Matt Murdock, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Tumblr requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: It's important to find the time to spend with your loved ones. Whether it be a phone call, a lunch date or just a walk home.
Relationships: Daredevil/reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Matt Murdock/You
Series: Reader one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084520
Kudos: 10





	If you have the time

We all make and give little lies every day of our lives. Whether it’s smiling at customers you don’t want to or saying that some burnt food is really good. No one is truly innocent. Not you, and certainly not the lawyer on the other end of the line.

“Honey, I’m sorry.” He says, using the old married couple nicknames. He feels bad. “I need to go over final statements and Karen’s taking the night off…”

“Mathew, it’s fine. Work has me swamped too, a night to catch up would actually help me a lot.” You say, clicking away the _‘are you still watching?’_ Netflix displayed instead of your show. “We can try again some other time, just don’t stay up too late.”

“You too, get some sleep, and not with the TV on.”

“But the seasons almost over…”

The first few times you were lying when the “it’s fine” crossed your lips. But back then the honeymoon stage of your relationship was still present and glowing. When you were just content to be in a relationship with someone. The same way that a new friend becomes your best-friend for a few weeks before your schedules start to get in the way.

Eventually everything is, in fact, “fine.” Being half-awake when he appears at your door, when the English language is hard to speak that early. And your date is literally just sleeping against him before both of your days start. Or when you stop by his office on your lunch with food for the four of you, a little hang out time before going back to your own life.

Soon body-heat in the morning, quickies in the office and phone calls when you remember weren’t enough. Matt was like having an indoor-outdoor cat who was also staying with the neighbors. Nice to see them, nice to cuddle with them, but you were only a small part of their life.

This was never more evident than your visit this afternoon. Almost a week without a real conversation together except for rescheduling and promises to get together soon. His head tilting to the side when the office door opens.

“It’s me,” You say, adding your name to the announcement. “I was hoping to catch you before you disappeared for the night.”

“It’s only,” One hand slide over the other wrist. Feeling the special made watch. “Four-thirty. I don’t disappear until at least seven.”

“Which is why I’m here early.” You say, stepping closer into his space so his hand can reach out towards you. His arm anchoring around your back without thinking. “So you can’t escape me this time. Are you busy?”

“No actually, our client took the deal. Now I’m just having fun with little details.”

“So, what I’m hearing is, you’re free? For, like, a walk or something?” You ask. At this rate of cancelling and rescheduling there was no point in trying to hide your wants.

His smile comes, looking in your general direction. “I’m not letting you blow me in the office again.”

“An actual walk, Mathew. I’ll walk you home, we can hold hands, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” You say, ready to list off more.

It’s lucky that you got to when you did. Pretend all he wants but with his bag against his leg and coat within grabbing distance, he was maybe twenty-minutes away from leaving for the day. This proven only by how quickly he had everything gathered in the time it takes you take a step back, waiting for him by the door.

The closest Matt has to sight is through the paths he takes regularly. Specific smells and feeling of the ground under his shoes never seemed to change while the people might. And even then there are constants in those people. Like the man who is always smoking when he passes or the woman who doesn’t understand that, with perfume, less is sometimes more. This time around the only constant were the cracks he stepped on without fear of tripping. In the end, he was the one guiding the hand holding adventure. While you, only now, realized what he had said back in the office.

“What did you mean by ‘letting me’ blow you in the office?” You asked, ruining the pleasant atmosphere of too many people.

“You instigated the interaction, and I consented. But you started it.”

“Don’t you use lawyer talk with me. It takes two to tango, Matty.”

“I was seduced,”

“Fuck off with the Catholic stuff, too. We’ve done _so_ much more then that.”

It’s easy to guide someone who isn’t paying attention to begin with. While you continued to ramble about how much of a catholic whore Matt was he slowed the walk to an almost crawling. Continuing just enough to find the crosswalk. The light had just turned and the wait for the next one started.

Matt couldn’t tell the future just from feeling, holding, your hand. But he could take guess what you were feeling or how you were feeling from it.

Your pulse was calm and normal. Only slightly speeding up when his thumb slid over your palm or pulse point. Finding the ends of your nails and feeling them chewed down further then normal. Something was stressing you out, maybe it was your work or the extended separation.

It’s only now that Matt feels bad about his dedication. If you hadn’t popped in he’d be in the gym by now. While punching, or moving through the rooftops, every bit of focus had to spent on the now. Maybe a little bit of his brain knew that you were still out there while he was in uniform. Only way to explain how he always ended up in your neighborhood.

“Lights green, Matt.” Your voice is almost distant while he’s deep in thought.

“Oh, I didn’t see it.” He says, walking you both across the street.

There’s a food truck that parks a few blocks from Matt’s apartment. It’s always the same person at the window, a woman with a soft voice and a few younger men behind her. Matt hears little bits of a southern accent when her voice breaks through the rest of the noise. The food smells Mexican, maybe some other mixed dishes splashed on the menu, too.

“What’s that smell?” Matt asks, although he knows the answer.

“Good smell or bad smell?” You ask.

“Good smell. Food and spices.”

“It’s probably the food truck across the street. You hungry? I got it.”

One failed attempt at pronouncing Spanish later and you sit at picnic tables next to a truck. The vegetables have been in the fridge for a while, same with the meat. And the spices had an underlayer taste of salt from the workers sweat. It was delicious.

“What does the lady at the window look like?” Matt asks.

Your chewing, which was loud and appreciative a few seconds ago, almost completely stopped. Making an “ _mmm, mm,”_ noise as you tried to swallow the food.

“She has a ring, Matty. I’m sorry but I think she’s taken.” You say, taking another bite with your own little laugh. But do as he asks anyhow. “She looks about late-forties to early fifties. Purple shirt with a slight V-line. I think she was wearing jeans, but the apron was covering it. There were stains on them, too. The shirt and apron, I mean.”

That was enough of the physical description, to satisfy him but you somehow seemed lost in the task.

“She’s slightly smiling at everyone at the window. But it’s gone when she turns around to the truck. She was really grinning when you tried to say your order. Like, I think she thinks you’re sweet.”

“I am sweet, thank you very much.” He shakes his head but smiles anyway. “This truck is here all the time. I’ve smelled it, hear the lady talk for years but I’ve never had anything here.”

“That’s probably because you’re poor.” You say, “Now, you have me. Your food sugar-mama.”

“I’m probably going to have to share you with Foggy.”

“Hell no. I’m not fucking with Marci. I’ve seen how hard her hugs are.”

Tossing trash in the garbage it was only a few more minute walk to reach Matt’s building. Stopping just before the first step.

“This is you, all safe and sound.” You almost announce.

“Thank you, for the escort.” He says, your still clasped hands squeezing. “I’ve never felt safer.”

The kiss is quick, but just a hop above chaste. He tastes like spices and pop. You tasted the same, but with the tiniest bit of your lip-gloss long since worn off.


End file.
